


Awed By Her Splendor

by kingstonmcbride



Category: Upstairs Downstairs, Upstairs Downstairs (2011)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonmcbride/pseuds/kingstonmcbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things change drastically at Eaton Place in the aftermath of Persie and Hallam's betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Charina.

Blanche looked up as Agnes continued to tap her teaspoon delicately against the dish of her untouched grapefruit. As she studied the younger woman’s face she noticed the dark shadows marring the porcelain skin, and the taut lines of her mouth. The past few weeks had been hellish. Blanche felt herself bristle as she thought of the pain and distress that had been landed at Agnes’s feet, by the two people in the world that she had thought loved her most.

She cleared her throat, “Agnes dear, you should _try_ to eat.”

Agnes lifted her head and smiled wanly. “Sorry, Blanche, I just can’t manage it today. But you must take my cherry. It’s such a shame for it to be wasted.”

Blanche hid her snort behind a cough and studied the tablecloth, berating herself for her knowledge of coarse Americanisms. “No dear, _you_ must have it. I insist. She paused, “Agnes, I would very much like for you to come to the British Museum with me today.”

“Oh Blanche, really, I couldn’t face it today, I just….”

“You’d be doing me the greatest of favours. I have a _mountain_ of papers to sort, and your help would save me so much time.” Blanche hoped that her white lie wouldn’t show through; she was anxious to get Agnes out of this damn house. Her heart ached for her friend, and she was desperate to see some spark of life in her lovely face again, if only for a few hours.

Agnes sighed wearily, “But, what if I see someone I know, I couldn’t bear it. The pitying looks, the whispers….”

Blanche smiled kindly, “Darling, in the whole time of my working there, I have never once seen any of your social circle set one dainty foot inside the place! Spargo can take us, and we shall be out of sight of the general public almost immediately. Please Agnes; you would be helping me tremendously!”

Agnes pushed away from the table and sighed. “Very well then, since it would help you, I shall go and get ready. Pritchard, please send Beryl up to assist me.”

As Lady Hallam left the room, Blanche caught the butler’s eye and a look of understanding passed between them. Nobody in the house was unaffected by the heartbreak that Agnes had been put through, and everybody wanted to help to ease her suffering in some way.

She thought to herself that moving back to Eaton Place may have been the best decision she could have made. She finally felt like she had a home.

 

                                                                           

 


	2. Chapter 2

Agnes moved around the dusty room carefully, peering at objects with a look of trepidation on her face.

Blanche observed her movements. The woman was effortlessly elegant. She felt so heavy footed around her and a little self-conscious of her own appearance. It was not a feeling she was used to. Her aesthetic qualities had never been something she had considered important enough to dwell on. Her lifestyle afforded her little time for what she considered to be a vanity of one’s outward presentation. But Agnes’s doll like beauty and gentility made her suddenly aware of her own perceived short comings in those areas. She pushed the thoughts away, irritated at her own shallow musings.

She walked to the cupboard and retrieved two glasses and an ancient looking bottle of brandy.

“The best cognac”, Blanche replied at Agnes’s raised eyebrows. “I brought it back from France about five years ago.”

“But it’s only midday!” Agnes remarked, looking fairly scandalised, “and we have to keep our heads clear for that mountain of papers you needed me to help you with.”

Blanche nervously chewed her lip, “I’m rather afraid I got you here under false pretences. Please don’t be cross with me. I just couldn’t bear to see you enclosed in that house for one more day, like an unhappy bird.” She passed the glass of amber liquid over and continued softly, “I thought the change of scenery might do you some good.”

Agnes tried to look cross, but her face softened when she realised her friend’s good intentions. “Yes, I can see how a dusty office would improve my mood greatly”, she teased.

Blanche smiled, pleased that she hadn’t caused any real anger with her small deception. “I brought you here to show you a new display; it contains some of my own finds!” Her eyes sparkled with excitement, “It isn’t open to the public yet, but I rather hoped you might enjoy a preview. “

Agnes took a sip of her brandy and hummed her approval. “I would be honoured, Blanche. Thank you for thinking of me.”

The two women smiled at each other and Blanche felt herself flushing under Agnes’s warm gaze. “Darling Blanche, you always seem to know how to cheer me. I have never had a friend quite like you.”

“I’m quite sure that you haven’t”, Blanche chuckled, “I know very well that I am not approved of as a _friend_ to anyone in decent society.”

Agnes looked into her eyes intently. “I’m learning to care less about what society thinks with each passing week. I wouldn’t give up your friendship and companionship for anyone. You’ve been my saviour.”

Blanche blinked quickly, and reached out to clasp Agnes’s hand, noting how her delicate fingers reflected the elegance and grace of the rest of her. “I’m so pleased to hear that, I’ve become very fond of you”. Blanche took the remaining sip of her brandy and set the glass down. “Now, come along, It’s time we looked at the display, I’m just itching to educate you in the ancient ways of Egypt.”

Agnes giggled, “But how are you allowed to show me, if it is still closed to everyone else?”

“Well, there was that embarrassing furore over the Parthenon Sculptures recently, so the museum is far less relaxed than it once was. Fortunately, my name and work affords me certain privileges.  Come”, she breathed excitedly, grasping Agnes’s hand and pulling her towards the door, “let me show you what I was doing in those foreign climes, I hope you’ll find it as thrilling as I did!”

                                                                

Agnes gasped as they entered the large room. Sunlight filtered through the large windows and bathed the exhibits in light and shadow. It was almost like being transported back in time. Blanche closed the door gently behind them and turned to look at the reaction of her companion.

Her pretty features were lit up in an almost childlike rapture. Blanche wondered for the hundredth time how her ignorant and stupid nephew could have treated this lovely woman in such a despicable fashion. He wasn’t worthy of her love and devotion, and she hoped that his time alone and away from Eaton Place was painful _and_ difficult. Persie had fled to Wales, and they hadn’t heard from her since.  Breaking out of her thoughts, she touched Agnes’s arm gently.

“What do you think?” she asked softly.

“Blanche, this is, I don’t have adequate words. Why, it’s breath-taking!” Blanche’s face broke into a broad smile and she linked her arm into Agnes’s.

“I’m so pleased, Agnes. Now let me show you some of the finds we made in Giza and Armana. They have such wonderful stories behind them, such a rich tapestry, and…..”

Blanche trailed off as she felt Agnes’s eyes on her; she turned her head, “What is it?”

“I, I’ve just never seen you so animated”, Blanche flushed, “don’t be embarrassed”, Agnes continued, “It suits you very well.”

“I suppose I just love archaeology so much, I’ve never wanted to do anything else.”

Agnes’s face changed and her smile faltered. “You’ve always known who you are, Blanche. I admire that. I’m not sure I have ever _truly_ known myself. I’m a mother, and a wife, or at least I _thought_ I was a wife.” Her breath hitched. “But surely that isn’t _all_ there is to me?”

Blanche shook her head, “Agnes, I think you could surprise yourself!  I see a cornucopia of good qualities within you, all of which I am quite sure that you remain blinded to.”

Tears formed at the corners of Agnes’s eyes, “You’re so kind to me, thank you.” She quickly moved forward and kissed her friend on the cheek. Blanche tried to ignore the soft touch of hair against her skin, and the scent of her, but felt an involuntary jolt of longing pass through her body.

Pushing the feeling away, she smiled. “I am only as kind as you deserve” she replied, setting off towards the first cabinet with their arms still linked together.

 


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later and Agnes was still enthralled with the exhibit. Her eyes lit up as Blanche told her the history of the ancient objects surrounding them.  Rounding a pillar they came upon a smaller glass cabinet. Blanche stopped, leaning against the pillar and turned to Agnes in excitement. “This is one of my finds”, she stated breathlessly.

Agnes peered through the glass and examined the item. “It’s exquisite. What is it?!”

Blanche laughed. “It’s a cosmetic container! They carved them from shell in ornate designs. I thought it would appeal to you, I know how much you enjoy the pretty things in life!” Agnes frowned at her, “I must seem terribly vain to you Blanche.”

“No, that’s not what I meant. Only that you always take such pains with your appearance. You are always perfectly turned out and unruffled. The very epitome of elegance.”  She threw a smirk at her friend.

Agnes shrugged. ”I suppose it’s inherent in me. I was raised to believe that my looks would ensure me a husband and security.”

Blanche pointed to the cabinet, “Egyptian people took great pride in their appearance and hygiene. But the women had huge social standing, in many aspects they were an equal to men. And attitudes on sexuality were much more relaxed.”

“Would you have liked to live in that time?”

Blanche paused, “I feel at home in the dust and the dirt, uncovering parts of history. The Egyptians were a vain society. I’m not sure that my unruly hair and lack of finesse would have fit in there entirely well.” She snorted. “Not that I fit in much better in my own time. I’m afraid I’ll never be what society deems _acceptable_ in terms of feminine expectations.”

Blanche watched as Agnes stepped towards her and reached out her hand, taking a few strands of the _unruly_ hair between her fingertips, while speaking softly, “Well, I like your hair, and I think that you are quite beautiful; uniquely and refreshingly so.”

Blanche felt a heat creeping up her neck, “Really Agnes, there is no need to be kind. I’m quite aware of my attributes and really, I am quite happy with myself.”

Agnes looked down as if gathering her thoughts, and then up again capturing Blanche’s eyes with her own and not looking away. “I wasn’t _being_ kind Blanche. I _do_ think you are beautiful. Both inside and out. And today you have given me such a wonderful gift. I haven’t thought of the awful mess at home for the whole afternoon, and being in your company has made me feel lighter and happy. Thank you so much.” 

As she finished speaking she leaned forward and touched her lips to the corner of Blanche’s. The other woman started, and tried to speak, but as she parted her lips she found Agnes’s own pressed against them once more. They were soft and gentle and coaxing. She couldn’t do this, it was _wrong_. But as she made to pull away, Agnes mewled softly against her mouth and rational thought deserted her. Now she was kissing her back, gently, slowly, feeling a slow burning begin in her abdomen. She felt Agnes’s hand on her waist and the flutter of her eyelashes on her cheek. Soft breasts pushed against hers and she moaned, only to feel Agnes’s tongue push into her mouth to find her own. ‘I am lost’ she thought, as she felt the urgency increase between them.

A loud crash rang though the room and they jumped apart in shock. Blanche looked around her startled.

“I think it came from outside the room” Agnes offered warily. Blanche nodded her head at her, still looking around wild eyed and confused.

Agnes took her hand and Blanche jumped backwards hitting her head on the pillar, “Shit!” she swore loudly, and rubbed her head vigorously. “Sorry, Agnes, I didn’t mean to curse, I….”

Her friend stroked her thumb down her hand, “Shhh Blanche, I’m not that sheltered from the vulgarities of life.”

Blanche breathed out and calmed a little before speaking. “I’m sorry, for that, whatever that was, I’m not sure….”

Agnes lifted her mouth in a half smile, “I never thought of you as a nervous stutterer Blanche. Hush, now. We both know that what happened was entirely down to me.” Her voice wobbled, “And I wish I could say that I’m sorry, but I’m not.”

Blanche gaped at her, “You kissed me. We kissed. Why, Agnes? I don’t understand!”

Agnes shook her head, “I’m not sure that I do either. I just, I wanted to kiss you. I think I may have wanted it for a while now. I was so _angry_ with Portia for hurting you, and then there was Hallam and Persie; and we’ve grown so close, and oh I just don’t _know_ Blanche. All I know is I wanted it to happen.”

Blanche swallowed nervously, she could feel tears beginning to prick her eyes, and she blinked them back furiously. “ _You_ wanted it to happen? Just like Portia wanted me as _her_ puppet. Am I to just to be used as a distraction for bored upper class women?”

Agnes paled, “Oh God, Blanche no. Please, you mustn’t think that. I would _never_ …”

But Blanche had turned away and was walking quickly towards the door. Her voice drifted back to Agnes, cold and flat. “It’s time to leave. Spargo will be waiting for us.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Agnes sat on her empty bed. The journey back to Eaton Place had been silent, and Blanche’s whole demeanour had been stiff and aloof. Upon entering the house, she had bolted upstairs, and Agnes hadn’t seen her since. Guilt and confusion was eating away at her. Pushing her blankets off, she stood quickly and wrapped her silk robe around her. This would not do. It _had_ to be sorted out.

Blanche was tossing and turning in her own bed. Every time she closed her eyes the feel of Agnes’s warm, soft lips would invade her mind, and a jolt of fear and hurt would course through her. Why was this happening to her, _again_? Thoughts of Portia crowded in on her, and she felt her eyes stinging. Letting go of her former love completely had nearly destroyed her. She knew there could never be a future for them after their last liaison. Portia was more in love with the _idea_ of loving her, and it wasn’t enough for Blanche. She hadn’t braved years of scorn and revulsion from family and peers, to settle for someone who would just want a _part_ of her at their own convenience. But it still _hurt_. Portia’s girlish passion and outward courage had been irresistible to Blanche. Now, in retrospect, she just felt like a fool.

And now, there was Agnes. Sweet, beautiful Agnes. What was she thinking of? Did the woman not understand that treating Blanche in this manner was the worst thing that she could do? She had believed that they had a friendship based on care and honesty. The tears brimmed over and slid down her cheeks and she turned over again, desperate for sleep to come, just to find some small respite from her own thoughts.

The soft knocking on the door interrupted her musings. She knew full well who was on the other side.

Ignoring it, she pulled the covers up and burrowed into the pillow. She felt, rather than heard Agnes’s presence in her room. Her soft floral perfume drifted over her and she felt another tear slide down her face.

“Blanche, please talk to me, I can’t bear this.” Agnes’s soft whisper sounded unnaturally loud in the dark room.

“It’s late Agnes, I’m tired, please go away.” Her voice cracked on the last word and she heard Agnes’s soft footsteps approach the bed just before the bedside light blinked on.

She sat up and covered her eyes, the bright light burning into them. “Agnes, for God’s sake, just leave me be will you!”

“No! No, I shan’t! I can’t bear things being like this between us, can’t bear that you think those things of me, that I would…..Oh Blanche, you’re crying. Oh, my darling, I’m _so_ sorry.”

She moved towards the bed and touched Blanche’s face. Jumping back the other woman glared at her, “Not such a rare sight for you Agnes, you’ve seen me cry before. For similar reasons I believe.”

Agnes flinched. “Blanche, you have every right to be angry with me for this afternoon, but you need to let me explain. Please?”

“And why should I?”

Agnes swallowed, “Because I hate that I have hurt you, and I want you to know that it is the last thing I would ever want.”

Blanche pondered her for a moment and then nodded slightly. Breathing out Agnes moved forward and perched herself on the edge of the bed. Her hands lay in her lap and she clasped them together tightly until her fingers paled.

“When did you know that you liked women?”

Blanche looked at her sharply. “What? How has that anything to do with this?”

“Please….”Agnes beseeched softly.

Blanche sighed. “I don’t know of an exact time. It was more of a gradual awareness. I fought it of course. As I said, my Father was a Bishop. He made it very clear that homosexuals were damned to hell, and should not be allowed to walk on this earth. When I was eighteen he uncovered a relationship I was having with a fellow pupil, a girl. I was beaten within an inch of my life, and banned from the house forever. He sent me to a sanatorium, and then paid for me to study abroad. Of course, the whole thing was kept secret. It was put about in society that I had suffered from a slight breakdown. We never exchanged words again.”

As she spoke, Blanche looked down at the blanket, worrying the stitching with her fingers. Upon finishing she looked back up to Agnes, to find her looking at her with tears on her cheeks.

“Blanche”, she whispered. “Oh, that was inhuman of him, what a terrible way to treat you.” Her hand lifted towards her friend and then fell back.

“Well I am an _invert_ Agnes.” She muttered bitterly, new tears forming in her eyes.

Agnes grabbed her hand. “No, Blanche. Please don’t use that awful word to describe yourself, there is nothing _wrong_ with you.”

Blanche snatched her hand away and retreated further up the bed. “Agnes, please. Just tell me what you came here to say. “

Agnes blinked back her own tears, and started talking rapidly. “What happened today in the museum, I think I may have wanted it to happen for some time. But the _way_ it happened was wrong. I was thoughtless and selfish. But, I am _scared_ Blanche. When Portia hurt you, when she took your love, and gave you hope, and then dashed it, I felt such anger for her. I wondered if she could have ever really loved you, because, if she did, then how could she have ever asked that of you? And I was jealous of you both. Your passion was so all consumingBlanche _._ Hallam had never been that way with me, nor I with him.

Blanche opened her mouth to speak, “No, please. Let me finish this. Let me say it, or I never shall.” Blanche nodded and continued to listen.

“But my thoughts kept coming back to you. I thought about _you_ , and how you loved her. And I felt an aching inside of me. I thought of how _fiercely_ you loved her. And I thought of how it would feel to be loved in that way, by _you_.”

Blanche gasped and lifted her hand to her mouth, but Agnes continued, “Because you understand me, Blanche. You accept who I am, and you don’t try to mould me or change me. And you are tender towards my children, and kind and loving to Pamela. You show all of them more affection than Hallam ever has. And I trust you. I _trust_ you. And Blanche, I yearn for you.”

Tears were now running freely down both women’s faces, and Blanche reached out to grasp Agnes’s hand.

“I didn’t know”, she breathed. “I would never have _imagined_. But Agnes, you are still Lady Holland, and you are still Hallam’s wife. _Surely_ you can see how impossible this is?”

Agnes swiped at her face. “I know, I _know,_ but I want you, a _ll_ of you. I would _never_ be ashamed of you and I would never hide you away, and I needed you to know that. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met Blanche Mottershead. And I would be proud to have you by my side.”

Blanche leaned forward and rested her head against Agnes’s. “But darling, it’s not that simple, you know that. You would be cast out of society. Could you live with that? Pointed at, judged, hated. Could you do that to your children? Oh Agnes, I couldn’t _let_ you.”

Agnes reached out and took Blanche’s face in both hands. “I can’t run from you Blanche. I refuse to. If you help me, I can be brave, I _know_ I can. I have never wanted anyone more than I want you. I want us to make love, here, in your bed. I think I may go mad from wanting you. Please, Blanche, please _love_ me. Show me. I want to feel your skin against mine……”

Lurching forward across the bed, Blanche captured Agnes’s lips with a groan and pulled her back against the headboard. “Be very sure about this Agnes, because there is no going back.”

Agnes drew back, cupping Blanche’s cheek in her hand, “There is no other choice for me. I need you beside me.”

Blanche moaned and pushed her gently down to a lying position. Trailing kisses down her neck and sucking softly on her pulse point, she whispered loving words in her ear, “Darling your skin is so sweet, I cannot wait to taste every last inch of it.”

Agnes moaned softly, “I want your beautiful mouth all over me, oh Blanche I think I shall burn up from wanting you.”

Blanche laughed softly, “Do try and refrain from setting alight, scorch marks on the bed linen are terribly difficult for one to explain away to Mr Pritchard.”

The sombre mood broken a little, she grinned slyly and Agnes swatted at her shoulder, “Oh you terrible woman, making fun of me at a time like this.”

Blanche smiled and kissed her softly, “Would you have me any other way?”

Agnes arched up kissing her fiercely, “God no”, she mumbled against her lips, “You are perfect.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Blanche trailed her fingers down the front of Agnes’s robe, reaching the tie and delicately undoing it as Agnes watched her intently, “Darling your hands are trembling.”

Blanche smiled shyly, “I’m a little nervous, I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Agnes moved her partners hand away and untied the knot. Sitting up she shrugged the robe from her shoulders, and took Blanche’s hand again, placing it on the bare skin over her heart. “That is never going to happen. Now please, touch me.”

Kneeling to face Agnes and pulling her up to kneel opposite her, she nodded her head in acceptance. Leaning forward she kissed one bare shoulder , moving the delicate strap of her nightgown aside and gently kissing a path back up Agnes’s throat and on to her lips. Agnes sighed and arched into her, her nipples highlighted in the thin gown. Blanche gently rubbed her thumb against the material, feeling the nub harden. Agnes gasped into her mouth and thrust her tongue against Blanche’s. “Take it off”, she muttered, “please.”

Blanche grasped the bottom of the nightdress and lifted it up over Agnes’s body revealing inch after inch of glorious alabaster skin. Agnes raised her arms and Blanche lifted the material over her head dropping it to the side of her. Taking Agnes’s hands in her own she studied her body, perusing down and back up to meet her eyes. Tenderly kissing the palm of one hand she murmured softly “ _She walks in beauty, like the night, Of cloudless climes and starry skies_.”

 

Agnes brought her forehead against Blanche’s and smiled, “You romantic, there is no need to quote poetry at me, you already have me in your bed.”

 

 Blanche flushed, “I couldn’t think of a better way to describe you. You look perfect Agnes.”

 

Agnes’s hands dropped to the hem of Blanche’s night vest as she kissed her softly. “This needs to come off. I want to see you too” she whispered.

 

Soon both women were undressed, soft kisses raining down on exposed skin, hands mapping each other’s curves, “You are beautiful Blanche, just as I told you, every part of you is perfection.”  Blanche responded with an open mouthed kiss, pushing Agnes back onto the bed and looking down at her lover.

 

 “Don’t move”, she ordered. She grasped Agnes’s hands placing them on each side of her head and interlocking their fingers. Lowering her head but keeping eye contact, she took one delicate nipple into her mouth and ran her tongue over the tip.

 

“Oh God” Agnes gasped, her breath hitching.  Blanche turned her attention to the other breast until Agnes was writhing and moaning underneath her mouth. Bringing their joined hands down to rest at her hips, Blanche kissed and licked her way downwards, noting that Agnes kept her legs firmly closed. When Blanche made to gently push her thighs apart she sat up, “Blanche, you don’t have to do this, I mean, I know it’s not something that people enjoy doing”, her face flushed bright red and Blanche looked at her incredulously.

 

 “Where on earth did you get that idea from?! Oh don’t even tell me, I already know. Agnes, I cannot tell you how much I want to do this for you. Please let me. I will enjoy every second of it” Leaning down she placed a soft kiss in the crease of Agnes’s thigh and licked upwards.

 

Agnes thrust towards her face and moaned loudly; letting her legs part as her body fell back against the bed, “Ohhhhhhh yes! Blanche, please.”

 

Blanche smiled gently and lowered her head again licking firmly against her folds and finding her slick and hot. She felt Agnes’s hand untangle from her own and then slide into her hair cupping the back of her head. “You taste exquisite my darling” Blanche breathed, and then placed her lips around Agnes’s clit, sucking and moaning against her as the flavour of her lover filled her taste buds.

 

“ _More_. In.. inside, ahhh, inside me, I want you inside me” Agnes whimpered staring down into Blanche’s eyes as she lapped at her.

 

 “Fingers or tongue?” Blanche answered wickedly and Agnes moaned again,

 

“Oh God Blanche, either, both, I don’t care, just…..” her words trailed off as Blanche pushed her tongue inside her, and brought her hand down to push a finger alongside it.

 

“Oh oh oh yes”, Agnes panted, and Blanche removed her tongue, curling her finger to find the soft spot inside her. The younger woman shot upwards and lifted herself to half sitting using her elbows to steady her. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and she stared at Blanche’s head, watching her lower body jerk from this new sensation inside of her.

 

“Wh-What are you doing, what is that? Oh, but don’t stop….”

 

Blanche continued to stroke inside of her, increasing the pressure and speed slightly. “Oh my beautiful darling, just go with it, let it take you.” As her fingers increased increased in speed Agnes moaned, “I can’t, oh Blanche, it’s too intense, Ohhhhhh, stop, stop, oh, don’t stop, don’t stop!”

 

Blanche smirked at her lover’s indecision and the focused on drawing the pleasure out of her, rubbing quickly at the spot inside her and flicking her clit with her tongue. “You’re beautiful Agnes, I can feel you coming apart from the inside, so wet and soft, beautiful. Agnes let it take you, yes that’s it……”

 

Agnes cried out and her hips jerked upwards, nearly crushing Blanches head with her thighs as a powerful orgasm crashed over her. As Blanche felt her come apart she lapped at the new wetness, relishing in the fact that _she_ had done this to this amazing woman, and feeling her own body shuddering in reaction to it.

 

Agnes flopped back onto the bed, her breath coming in short gasps. “Good God Blanche”, she managed, “you have killed me!”

 

Blanche laughed loudly, and slid up the bed to look down at her new lovers beautifully flushed face, “It was a good death though I think?”

 

Agnes kissed her hard, biting at her lips, and tasting herself.  “The best”, she panted.

 

Pushing Blanche onto her back, Agnes rolled on top of her pressing their bodies together, and leaning down to kiss her nose. “I love this nose” she breathed softly across her face.

“Oh don’t be silly. It’s too big and it has a bump”, Blanche groused.

“It’s perfect. Your face is perfect”, Agnes kissed all around Blanche’s mouth and mumbled against her lips, “and now it’s time for you to come undone.”

Blanche pulled away and looked at her gently, “You don’t have to Agnes, I know this is all very new to you. It was more than enough for me to give you pleasure.”

“No, not good enough” Agnes slid a hand up to Blanche’s breast and toyed with her nipple. “I want my turn. I want to watch you and feel you and taste you.”

Blanche let out and slight moan as the pressure on her nipple increased. She gave a lopsided smile. “Well, far be it for me to get in the way of what you want”. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, sighing dramatically. “I’m yours, do what you will with me, my Lady!” Agnes giggled and rolled her eyes, bringing her knee up between Blanche’s legs, and smiling smugly as the other woman’s eyes flew open.

“I am you know?” she said quietly.

“You are what?”

“I am your lady. This may be new to me, but nothing has ever felt so right. You make me feel cherished and safe Blanche, now let me do the same for you.”

She rolled back from Blanche, bringing her along, so that they lay on their sides, bodies still pushed together. Agnes stroked down Blanche’s arm and onto her hip, softly dragging her nails down the skin. Her hand moved round to her backside and down the back of her thigh before grasping the leg with her hand and pulling it up to rest onto her own. Blanche gasped, and Agnes moved the hand up her abdomen and on to her breast pulling at the nipple and watching the reaction on Blanche’s face as she did so.

“Your skin is so soft Blanche, and your curves are incomparable. There is nothing about you that isn’t feminine and sensual.” Blanche kissed her softly at her words and let their tongues entwine languorously together. As they did so Agnes slid her hand down her lover’s stomach and into the downy curls beneath.

“Ohhhh Blanche” she breathed. “You feel wonderful,” Blanche groaned into her mouth, “you’re like heat and silk, and so very wet”

“Your fault”, Blanche panted out. “I got so excited from tasting you”

Agnes moaned and made to slide down Blanche’s body, but Blanche stopped her.

“No stay here, I want to watch your face as you touch me.” Agnes nodded in agreement and slid her fingers down rubbing at the sensitive nub at Blanche’s entrance. “Yes, oh shit, yes…..Sorry, my language….”

Agnes hushed her. “Don’t hold back. I want to hear everything, it excites me. Your mouth excites me, your words, please be yourself with me Blanche, don’t hide anything.”

As she spoke she pulled her fingers up from between Blanche’s legs and raised them to her mouth. As Blanche watched, Agnes slipped her digits into her mouth and sucked on them humming in pleasure. “Shit,” Blanche swore again, the burning in her abdomen increasing as she watched the woman taste _her_ juices from her dainty fingers.

“You’re going to kill me Agnes” she said through gritted teeth. Agnes smirked and slid her fingers back down Blanche’s stomach, leaving a wet trail.

“Well turnabout is fair play, and I so wanted to taste you too, darling. And you are delicious.” Her fingers slid back inside Blanche, and she started thrusting them slowly in and out watching Blanches face intently, “Is this okay for you?”

“More than okay,” Blanche huffed out grinding her pelvis down onto Agnes’s fingers, “Oh God, you are amazing, please, faster and a little harder,”

Agnes increased her motions and Blanche moaned, “Oh there, yes that way, shit, that feels incredible, I’m going to…, I can feel it coming”, her eyes fluttered shut and Agnes sped up again.

 “Open your eyes Blanche look at me. I want to watch your beautiful eyes as you come apart by my hands. God you are beautiful, I can feel you, Blanche, all around me, so beautiful.”

Agnes felt Blanches muscles begin to spasm around her fingers and she groaned, grabbing Blanche’s hand and thrusting it between her legs. “Touch me Blanche,” she breathed staring at her, “feel what you are doing to me by just touching you and watching you.”

“Oh God” Blanche gasped as she started to shake; Agnes watched her face as her body went rigid and she called out her name passionately.

At the same time Blanche’s fingers were still inside her lover, and she felt Agnes go over at the same time, sending more shockwaves throughout her body. They clung to each other shaking and gasping as the shuddering receded.  Blanche leaned in and kissed her sloppily bringing her wet fingers between their lips and feeding them to Agnes as they lapped and sucked at each other’s mouths.

Eventually they pulled apart and their breathing calmed. Agnes tenderly pushed a damp strand of hair away from Blanche’s face.  “I think we are quite good at this” she ventured.

Blanche snorted and nuzzled her nose with her own. “Oh darling, I think we are excellent at it. We are never leaving this bed again. We shall live here.”

“I like that plan” Agnes murmured drowsily.

“Agnes, it’s not a good idea for you to fall asleep here.”

Agnes mumbled into her neck, “I told you, I won’t hide you away, I want you beside me…”

Blanche felt her heart expand. “My darling, as much as that makes me happy, I really don’t want to give Pritchard a heart attack in the morning. And really, we need to speak to Hallam before this has a chance of becoming public knowledge.”

Agnes burrowed closer. “You’re right. I shall get up with the first alarm bell and slip back to my room before anyone can notice.”

Blanche let her eyes close, and felt herself drifting as Agnes’s soft words made their way up to her ears.

“My thoughtful Blanche. Oh how I love you.”

As she felt sleep over take her, she made a promise to herself, that no matter what they may face in the coming weeks, this moment would be forever indented into her memory as  the definition of complete happiness.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Hallam is back in the country tomorrow”.

Blanche turned in the bathtub to look at Agnes, and gently stroked her leg. “How do you feel about that?” she asked quietly.

“Oh, scared, relieved, annoyed. All of those things.” She squeezed the water from her sponge onto the back of Blanche’s neck, nuzzling the spot softly with her lips.

“You don’t have to tell him yet, Agnes, really, if you’d rather wait?”

“No, he has to know. And I’m tired of us sneaking around. I won’t keep you a secret Blanche, you know that.”

“I know darling, but you know that he is going to make life very unpleasant. I’m not even sure _what_ he will do. The children, Agnes…”

Agnes stiffened. “He’s not taking my children. We’ll run away if we have to Blanche. I won’t let him destroy us. As long as I have you and my babies then I don’t need his money or status.”

“You say that now, dear…”

Agnes pulled Blanche back against her tightly her arms wrapping around her middle, “and I mean it my love” she said fiercely. “I won’t be apart from you, it’s unimaginable.”

Blanche turned and laid soft kisses on the slim arm next to hers. ”It is for me too. Nobody has ever made me feel so wanted.”

Agnes hugged her tighter, “And nobody else ever will again. You’re mine, and I am yours.”

Blanche smiled at Agnes’s possessive tone. It was a quality that she had not expected, and one that she loved about her new partner.

“It has been rather fun, though, sneaking around the house for secret assignations after dark, except for nearly getting caught by Mr Amanjit that afternoon last week.”

“Which was entirely your fault!”

“Agnes! You crept up behind me in my study and forced me onto the desk! How is that _my_ fault?!”

“Because _you_ were reaching over the desk, and your dress was pulled tight over your glorious posterior. How else was I going to react?”

Blanche snorted. “Well we were nearly caught in flagrante delicto my dear.”

Agnes chuckled, “I’m still not entirely sure the poor man didn’t hear anything, with the wonderful, but rather _loud_ noises you were making.

Blanche blushed, “That was _definitely_ your fault.”

Agnes hummed in her ear and began to move her fingers southwards. “Oh I take the blame for those entirely, and the result was very much worth the risk.”

Blanche gasped as she began to stroke her, “Oh. It definitely was” she agreed before twisting her head around and kissing her.

 

Agnes sat on the couch, twisting her hands nervously in her lap as Blanche walked the room smoking what seemed like her hundredth cigar.

“Oh God, Agnes, this is torture, how much longer will he take?!”

“Blanche, stop pacing! You’re making me even more anxious. He’s only ten minutes late.”

Blanche walked over to the window, jumping when the bell for the front door rang loudly. She stared over at Agnes. “This is it then.”

Her lover looked pale. “Agnes you know, I can leave you to speak to him alone.”

“No! I want you here. This is about _us_ , not just me.”

Blanche nodded briefly as Pritchard showed Hallam into the drawing room. He stood awkwardly, looking over to Agnes first and then noticing Blanche.

“Aunt Blanche” he nodded stiffly.

She nodded back, “Hallam.”

He strode towards Agnes, stopping in front of her and beginning to speak. “Agnes, I was so glad to get your call. I would have come sooner if I hadn’t been caught up in Berlin. Things are at a head there now, it’s getting very dangerous….”He trailed off, “Agnes, I want you to know how sorry I am for what I did, if I could turn back the clock…”

She interrupted him, “But you can’t Hallam. You betrayed me, with my own _sister_ no less!”

“Oh God Agnes, I know, I don’t know how I could have…..”

She held her hand up, “Hallam, stop. I didn’t ask you here to listen to your apologies. There is something I _have_ to tell you.”

Hallam looked at her, and then over to Blanche who was nervously watching them. “Do you think you could give my wife and I some privacy?” He asked testily.

Blanche opened her mouth to speak, but Agnes beat her to it. “No, Blanche is to remain. What I have to say concerns her also.”

Hallam looked over at Blanche warily. “Very well. If you insist.”

Blanche moved across the room to stand next to Agnes, hoping the woman could somehow feel the love and support that filled her entire being.

Agnes began. “Hallam, what you did, to me, to our children…” she blinked back tears and Blanche rested a hand on her arm. “You broke me. You took my love and trust and you shattered it in the cruellest way _possible_.” Hallam looked devastated, and he moved toward her beginning to speak.

“No!” she said vehemently.  “Let me finish. After I asked you to leave life became very dark, and difficult. I couldn’t see past the pain. I couldn’t _imagine_ smiling again.” Her eyes flitted to the woman at her side. “Blanche looked after me, made me get up and face the day, held me when I cried. She gave me the strength to get through each day. And she asked for nothing in return”.

Hallam looked at Blanche sheepishly, bowing his head.

Agnes continued, slowly. “And something changed within _me_ Hallam. _Feelings_ changed.”

“What feelings?” he asked confusedly.

“My feelings for you. For, for Blanche.” She trembled and struggled to find the words to go on.

“Oh God, this is _not_ easy.” She took a breath, “Hallam, I don’t love you anymore, I’m sorry.”

His face paled. “Agnes you don’t mean that”, he whispered.

“I do”, she said. “And I think it may have been a long time since I _did_ love you.” She breathed in, “Oh Hallam, I just have to say it. I, I love Blanche, and she loves me. We’re _in_ love Hallam.”

He gasped and looked between both women, “What sort of sick joke is this?” he spluttered. “I don’t find it at all amusing.”

Blanche spoke softly to her nephew. “It’s no joke. Agnes speaks the truth. I love her, and she loves me. I’m sorry Hallam.” Agnes reached out and grasped her hand.

Hallam stared at their joined hands his jaw hanging open. “But, you are my _wife_! And she is my _Aunt_.” His face was white and disbelieving, and Blanche found herself feeling sorry for him.

“Hallam please try to understand, this wasn’t planned. But I _won’t_ give her up. I _can’t_.”

He looked up at Agnes aghast. “No, no, no, this is _not_ happening. This _cannot_ be happening!” Shifting his gaze to Blanche, his eyes narrowed.

“You? This is all your doing. How _dare_ you take advantage of my wife like this! Introducing her to your _unnatural_ ways, and while she was vulnerable!”

Agnes’s voice was laced with quiet anger. “It was nothing like that! Do not speak to her in that manner, I won’t stand for it!”

Hallam’s temper broke, and he began shouting. “Speak to _her_ like that?” He waved his hands at Blanche, “This _deviant_ , inviting herself into _my_ home and then seducing my wife. Well it ends now!”

Reaching out he grabbed Blanche by the arm and turned dragging her with him. Blanche winced as his fingers pressed into her skin.

“I will not have you in my house for _one_ minute longer. I’m throwing you out onto the street where you belong!” Blanche struggled to free herself, but Hallam was stronger and fuelled by anger.

She heard Agnes’s desperate cries, and felt a small hand grasping hers as Hallam marched her out of the room and towards the entrance hall.

“My mother always said you were a blot on this family’s good character! She knew there was something iniquitous about you. How dare you expose my wife to your sordid habits, and with my children under the same roof!”

“I never gave a fig about your wretched mother’s opinion of me! And you didn’t seem so concerned with your children when you were taking your wife’s sister to bed! Let _go_ of me!”

His fury increased at her words and he pulled her along more quickly, uncaring as she tripped and twisted her ankle, wincing. Agnes tried to stop him, crying, her voice breaking as she clawed at him.

“Hallam, stop this! Let her _go_ , Hallam! Take your hands off _her_!”

But as they approached the front door, Mr Amanjit stepped out from the side room, and placed himself in front of them, causing Hallam to stop suddenly. “Out of my way!” he spat.

The other man held his stance, “Sir, please let the lady go.”

“Lady! This _invert_ is no lady.”

Mr Amanjit remained unmoved and calm, “Again, Sir Hallam, I ask that you let the lady go.”

Blanche noticed a steeliness in the servant’s eyes that she had never seen before.

Hallam sneered, “ _You_ are giving _me_ orders now are you? Well it wouldn’t surprise me. The lunatics appear to have taken over the asylum!

As he spoke, Pritchard came down the stairs and placed himself next to his colleague. “Sir Hallam, I _also_ ask that you let go of Dr Mottershead.”

“Do the servants have the run of the house now Agnes? Is this something else that you have learned from your new _lover_?”

Agnes moved forward. “Let her go Hallam, _please_. This won’t solve anything.”

Hallam looked at each face, realising that he would have a fight on his hands if he intended to throw Blanche out.

“Fetch _my_ children Pritchard; I won’t have them under this roof for a moment longer.”

Pritchard coughed. “The children are not here, Sir. They are on a day trip with Miss Ballard.”

Hallam laughed mirthlessly. “Oh, I might have guessed. Had it all planned perfectly, didn’t you Agnes?”

He dropped Blanche’s arm and Agnes sighed in relief, moving forward to gently lay her hand there.

Hallam made a noise of disgust and stormed towards the door. ”I’ll be back for the children tomorrow”, he threatened

Agnes stared at him coldly. “The children that you never see, or even speak to? I won’t let you have them Hallam.”

“You won’t have a choice Agnes. The law will be on my side.”

He stormed towards the door pushing past Mr Amanjit and striding out into the afternoon sunshine.

Blanche looked at Agnes and rubbed her arm, wincing.

“Well. It could have been worse,” she joked feebly. “At least I’m still alive.”

Agnes offered her a watery smile and took her elbow. “Come, we must look at this arm”. Blanche took a few steps and hissed as her ankle injury made itself known.

“You’re hurt!” Agnes exclaimed, worry crossing her pretty features.

“Just a twisted ankle Agnes, nothing serious.”

Agnes looked pained “Mr Amanjit, please assist me, we must get Blanche’s leg elevated, and please fetch an ice pack Mr Pritchard. And, thank you, both”, she added.

As they made their way slowly to the drawing room, Agnes rested her head against Blanche’s shoulder, and said softly, “I won’t let him do this, Blanche. I won’t.”

Blanche leaned against her and replied gently, “Nor will I Agnes. We _will_ get through this, I promise. We will work this through, _together_.”

Agnes smiled at her and Blanche knew that she had been wrong all of those weeks back. Weeks that now seemed to belong to another lifetime. This _place_ wasn’t her home. But this _woman_ was.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Spargo lifted the cases from the boot of the car and passed them to the station worker. There was a low early morning mist hanging over London, and Agnes tucked the blankets more securely around Veronica in her pram.

“Mummy, I can hear the train!” Hector exclaimed excitedly.

Blanche smiled down at him. “Why don’t you go ahead with Spargo and find our carriage.”

She watched fondly as the boy raced ahead. Hearing Agnes sigh, she turned to look at her.

“We can still change our minds you know”.

“No Blanche, I  _won’t_  let him take my children, and I won’t let him treat you in that way again.”

Blanche took a breath, “Very well. Connie will be thrilled to have the children in the house. She’s felt quite alone ever since her daughter flew the nest.”

“And you’re sure she won’t mind, you know,  _us_?”

“Oh Agnes! Connie is a champion of the cause, and my dearest friend. She will  _adore_  you, just as I do.”

“And we can trust her not to reveal where we are to anyone.”

“I would trust her with my life, Agnes. And actually, I have on one occasion! Hallam will not find us. And it will hopefully give him time to calm himself whilst we try to decide on what to do next. Now come, let’s get Veronica out of this  _damnable_  mist.”

Agnes nodded and started forward, watching as Blanche limped slightly. Her face crumpled in worry. “Blanche! I can’t bear that he hurt you!.”

“Shhhh dear, he didn’t mean to do it, and it’s nothing that won’t heal in a few days. I’m as tough as old boots!”

Agnes smiled, “That’s not the way I would describe you. Strong and wonderful is more apt.”

Blanche touched her arm. “As are you, my darling.” Agnes smiled at her, her face full of love as they walked slowly through the mist and towards the train which would take them away from London.

“Oh yes, so good, there, there! Fuck! Mmm Agnes, oh, I love, you! Oh God, I’m –“

Agnes panted, “Me too. Oh, I love- love -, oh Blanche, Blanche, dear god!”

Agnes grasped the back of Blanche’s head and pulled her face to her own for a fierce kiss, tongues entangling together, the noise of their passionate joining sounding out through the bedroom. Their bodies started to jerk from where they were pressed together intimately, and Blanche  _frantically_  circled her hips, clamping her thighs around Agnes. Moans and high pitched cries spilled out from them both as they peaked at the same time, shuddering together from their shared release. Finally they slumped forward against each other, breathing hard, and stroking hands over damp skin in loving, comforting gestures.

“Oh, God Blanche, we are  _definitely_  doing that again. And then, again.”

Blanche laughed at her lovers words. ”It seems that Latin and road building are not all we have to thank the Romans for.”

Agnes chuckled. “Always the historian.” She teased and leaned forward to kiss her for a kiss.

Blanche purred into her mouth, returning the slow kiss, while pulling Agnes down with her to lie entwined together. “Archaeologist, darling, not historian.”

Agnes rolled her eyes, “Oh yes, my love. I do apologise.”

Blanche kissed the tip of her nose. “I forgive you, this time.”

Agnes snuggled in closer, “I must say you really have been wonderful at educating me on the social aspects of ancient culture. “

Blanche snickered. “Well you’re such an enthusiastic and responsive pupil. It’s been my pleasure.”

Agnes circled a dusky nipple with her finger and watched as it stiffened in reaction to her touch. “Not just  _your_  pleasure, darling.”

Both women’s hair was plastered to their faces and the sweat cooled on their skin, making Agnes shiver and pull the covers up over them. She toyed with a stray curl that had flattened itself against Blanche’s cheek.

“What a state I must look”, her lover stated wryly.

Agnes shook her head, her eyes full of love. “You look beautiful. You always look beautiful. I’ll never tire of watching your face as you give yourself over to me.”

Blanche traced a finger across her lover’s pretty lips. “Sometimes I still can’t  _believe_  this is real. Agnes, you’ve risked so much for me. Given up  _so_  much. It overwhelms me at times.”

“Blanche, you make me incomparably happy. We complete each other. Everything feels  _so right_ with you. Our long chats, how much we learn from each other, how excited my body feels around you; and how I never realised what love could be like until you showed me. I  _cherish_  you. I could _never_  be without you again.”

Blanche felt her throat tighten.

“I never thought that someone would put such faith in me, and love me so completely.  _Never_ , Agnes. My Father told me that nobody would ever want me, that the devil had cursed me, and that my sins would ensure me an unhappy and lonely life.”

Agnes lifted her head up to stare into Blanche’s eyes. “Your father was a wicked man! I will  _never_ let  _anyone_  speak to you in that way again. You have a beautiful,  _true_  heart, and it belongs with mine now. If this  _is_  sin then let us pay for it in the next life, because I won’t be without you in this one. I love you Blanche.”

A tear trailed down Blanche’s cheek and Agnes kissed it away softly. “And I love you Agnes, with my entire being.”

Silence fell in the room as they held each other close, relishing the warmth and softness of each other’s bodies.

“Oh, and apologies for the rather strong curse word that may have escaped my lips before.”

Agnes smiled slyly. “Oh, don’t be sorry, Blanche. I rather enjoy it when you curse like that. I may even like for you to do it more often. It excites me to hear you lose control in that way.”

Blanche raised her eyebrows. “You never fail to surprise me Agnes. Well, I shall endeavour to _excite_ you repeatedly in the future then.”

Agnes smiled, stretched elegantly and yawned. “What time will Connie be back with the children?”

“We have a few hours yet.”

“Bless her for giving us the day to ourselves. She really is a good friend to us.”

“She is. And her taking on Hector’s tutoring whilst we are here has been a god send. But we must think about what we are going to do Agnes. Hector cannot be home schooled indefinitely. And Hallam is certain to find out where we are the  _moment_  we enrol him somewhere.”

Agnes spoke cautiously. “I have been thinking. And I have had an idea. But it’s very drastic, and I’m not sure how you will feel about it.”  She paused. “I thought, that, maybe, we could go far away. Start a new life somewhere where we don’t have to be afraid of looking over our shoulders. Somewhere like, America?”

“America! Agnes! It’s so far. The children would  _never_  see Hallam.”

“I know. I  _know_  Blanche! But I don’t see what choice I have? I can’t hide forever in England. And he is right; the law  _will_  be on his side. It’s a man’s world Blanche! In America we could make a life for ourselves. I could start up the dressmaking business I talked about, you could teach, or dig up Mesa Verde, or whatever you wanted!”

“Agnes, slow down!” But Agnes continued, nerves pushing the words from her lips in a flurry.

“Could you do it though Blanche? Could you be happy in a small town with just me and the children? No British Museum, no flitting off to Egypt?”

Blanche cupped her face tenderly. “Agnes I would be happy with you in a tin shack in a field. But this is a  _huge_  decision. And not one for us to rush in to. So let us approach it logically and with care.”

Agnes nodded her head, relieved, and spoke. “But not today! Today is for us to enjoy each other for a few hours while we have the opportunity. Now, how about a bath? You can wash my back.”

Blanche kissed her softly, “ _Nothing_  would delight me more.”

The afternoon sun hung low in the sky. Agnes pulled Blanche into the house behind her. Both women were out of breath after a walk in the countryside had turned into playful chases and stolen kisses behind trees. As they pulled their coats off, Blanche called out for Connie.

The woman walked into the hallway slowly.

Agnes smiled widely.“Ahhh you are back! How were the children? Did Hector behave?”

“They were fine.”

Blanche noticed the serious look on Connie’s face. “Connie, what is it? Is one of the children ill?”

“No, no, the children are fine. Agnes, dear, we arrived back about thirty minutes ago and shortly afterwards there was a phone call.”

Agnes looked worried. “From whom? Was it Hallam? Oh god has he found us?”

“No, Agnes, not from Hallam. From your friend. Mr Amanjit. Oh Agnes, there is some  _bad_  news I’m afraid.”

Agnes paled and Blanche reached a hand out to her shoulder.  “Just tell me”, she whispered.

“Blanche, it concerns you also. There, there has been an accident. A motor vehicle hit Hallam earlier today.”

Blanche gasped. “Oh Lord, no.”

Connie struggled to continue. “He was taken to hospital, but Agnes he was very badly hurt.”

Blanche felt herself go cold and gripped Agnes’s shoulder harder.

Connie continued, forcing the words out. “He didn’t survive. I’m so so sorry.”

Blanche gasped, and felt the air in the room still.

“Agnes”, she whispered. “You should sit down.”

Agnes stiffened and turned towards her, tears brimming in her lovely eyes. “No Blanche. I  _must_ tell Hector immediately. “

“I’ll come with you.”

Agnes nodded and took a shaky step towards the staircase. Blanche’s heart felt heavy. Whatever anger there had been between her and Hallam, she was broken by this news. He was her nephew after all, and she would never have wished him harm.

An hour later and Hector had cried himself to sleep on Agnes’s knee. ‘Daddy is in heaven now’, Agnes had told him. ‘With Grandma Holland.’ Standing up she carried him to his bed and gently laid him on it. Blanche watched as she tenderly kissed his forehead and turned to her. “At least Veronica is too young to understand.”

Blanche nodded. “A blessing maybe? Come Agnes, you’re exhausted.”

They made their way to the room they had been sharing and Agnes sat slowly on the bed. Blanche sat softly next to her, and Agnes leaned into her embrace. Blanche felt tears wet her neck as Agnes sniffed. “Oh Blanche. I never wanted this for him. He was a  _good_  man, and I loved him once. Oh God.” The dam broke and sobs began to shake her body. Blanche felt her heart constrict and she let her own tears fall as they wept together.

The mood on their journey back to London was sombre. Although Agnes was stoic and efficient in handling the funeral plans, the strain on her face was apparent to Blanche. Spargo met them at the station and offered apologies before taking their cases and driving them carefully back.  Once home Mr Amanjit brought them up to speed with the details of the accident. There was nothing sinister behind it. After all of the dangers that Hallam had faced over the last year, his death was due to nothing more than an intoxicated driver who had mounted the pavement as Hallam walked back to the house he had been renting.  Blanche took Agnes’s hand, noticing that there was no reaction from the man talking to them.

“There was one more thing Lady Holland. The nurse, in the hospital he was taken to, she told me that he spoke to her before he died.”

Agnes took a sharp intake of breath. “Go on”, she requested nervously.

“She said that he asked her to ‘tell them I’m sorry’.”

“That was it?”

“Yes. That was all.” He stood up to leave and then hesitated. “May I enquire if you plan on staying here after the funeral?”

Agnes looked at Blanche. “We hadn’t really discussed it; everything has been so rushed and confusing.” She rubbed her temple.

Mr Amanjit continued softly. “Well, if I may say, the staff have missed you, both of you, and the children. The house has been very empty, and lacking in life.”

“And what else have the staff been saying?” Agnes asked softly.

He met her eyes and spoke. “Rest assured that you and Dr Mottershead are very much respected. And you both have the unwavering support of all of us in whatever path you choose to take.”

Agnes looked close to tears again and Blanche smiled at him warmly. “Thank you, that means a lot. To both of us.”

He nodded and excused himself. Agnes turned and took Blanche’s hands in her own. “Should we stay? Would you want to?”

Blanche leaned forward and rested their foreheads together. “You already know I’m happy wherever you are my love. But let us get this terrible week over with and then talk. You know us being together in London may be quite intrusive and public.”

Agnes sighed. “I don’t care about it being public Blanche. I’m proud to have you by my side.”

Blanche rubbed their noses together, “No, but as Hector gets older, he will have to know. And I’m sure that he…..”

Agnes cut her off. “Blanche, that is in the future. We shall deal with it when it happens. This week has taught me that nothing is certain outside of our own feelings and actions. The one certainty I have is that I belong with you. Wherever that may be. At least here we now have the comfort of knowing that we have  _friends_ within these walls.”

Blanche captured Agnes’s lips with her own, kissing her lovingly before pulling back and looking into her eyes. “Then we shall stay. And weather the storms together.”

Agnes leaned forward, “Together”, she whispered before returning the kiss.

Blanche felt love flowing through her entire body. She believed in them, completely. Together they would get through  _anything_. Agnes Holland was her life and her future. She’d never been one for sweeping romantic statements. But Agnes made her feel so alive. A soul mate. The person she would confide in, laugh with, cry with, make love with; and finally, grow old with. They would get through this tragedy, and they  _would_  be  _happy_  again. She was loved and wanted and  _cherished_. Blanche smiled against Agnes’s mouth, and pulled her closer.

Around them the house seemed to come to life, daylight streaming into the room and lighting the wall with patterns and warmth.

Blanche finally felt like she  _belonged_. 

 

 


End file.
